


A Declaration on Primrose Hill

by HumsHappily



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Love, M/M, Music, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: If anyone asked which of the pair was more romantic, they’d be surprised.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Copgirl1964](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copgirl1964/gifts).



> A part of the Mystrade Birthday Buddies! Gifted to CopGirl1964.

If anyone asked which of the pair was more romantic, they’d be surprised.

The truth of it was that Mycroft was the more romantic of the two. He would never admit it. But Greg had figured it out rather quickly. It had started on their second date. A surprise of Greg’s favourite dessert. More had followed. A special outfit worn only for Greg’s enjoyment. Little notes slipped into his pocket just because. Flowers once Mycroft had learned that Greg was always a bit sad that he never got any. Coming home to his favourite takeout on the table, candles lit and wine poured. 

Not that anyone would dare ask, because, well, who would ask a question about such a thing when it was about Mycroft Holmes but if they did, they’d be surprised. 

If it were to happen, Greg would likely just grin and offer himself up as a tribute, ready to keep Mycroft’s secret until his grave. Mycroft would simply stare the offending party until they folded under the pressure and ran with as quick an excuse as they could design. Such is life with a Holmes.

**

“Where are we going?” Greg asked, following Mycroft through the park, tugging his zipper up against the rather windy late afternoon.

“Primrose Hill,” Mycroft replied, checking something on his phone before pocketing it. 

“In this weather? We might get blown away.”

“I assure you we will not.” Mycroft reached back and took Greg’s hand, squeezing it once before letting go to cross the street. 

“You’re a bit dressed up for a climb,” Greg said as they started their way up. “Where’s all the tourists?”

“Not here today.”

“Did you have Anthea scare them off?” 

“Perhaps I did.”

Greg chuckled. “Naughty, My.” 

Mycroft sent him a challenging look. “I didn’t wish to be disturbed today.”

“And tourists are the bane of your existence, aren’t they?” 

“Often.” 

Greg smiled at the back of his head, knowing that Mycroft was scowling as they hiked up the hill. They got to the top, and Greg reached for Mycroft's hand, seeing a blanket and bottle of wine set up. “And what’s all this then?” 

“We both had the evening free.” Mycroft led him over to the blanket, and sat. 

“My my. Is this a date then?” Greg grinned. He sat down, kissing him as Mycroft tugged a blanket over their lap to protect against the wind. 

“Perhaps.” Mycroft tucked himself close to Greg, cuddling in. 

“And what shall we do on this date?”

Mycroft mumbled something, obviously embarrassed. 

“What was that?”

“I thought we might enjoy the wine and the sunset.”

Greg smiled and dropped a kiss to his head. “I’d love that.”

“I hadn’t planned for the wind.”

“That’s fine. Just means you’ll have to cuddle closer.” Greg’s smile grew a bit, and he reached for the wine. Mycroft took the glass as it was offered, sipping as they gazed over the city.   
The London sky was just starting to turn as the sun sank lower in the sky, the air around them turning to a dusky orange. Greg smiled. “Matches the color of my favourite tie of yours,” he said softly, kissing Mycroft again. 

“That ridiculous tie,” Mycroft replied. 

“I love that tie.”

“Which is the only reason I keep it.”

“And the only reason you wear it. Don’t think I know it makes an appearance only when we’re going out to dinner that day.” 

Mycroft grumbled a bit, but laid his head on Greg’s shoulder, sighing. 

“You all right?” Greg asked quietly a bit later. 

“Simply a long day. With much stress,” Mycroft replied, sipping his wine. “I am happy to have you here. To be with you.”

“I know. I love you,” Greg said. “With all my heart.”

Mycroft closed his eyes. “And I love you, Gregory. So...look behind you.”

“What?”

Mycroft sat up, and opened his eyes, looking at Greg. “Please.” He reached up and turned Greg’s head to face behind them. “Look. Before it goes away.” 

Greg blinked. “Did you….hire a skywriter?”

“I did.” Mycroft looked at the pilot finished his final loop, flying off. 

“And did you ask him to...write that?”

“I did. But will you?” Mycroft looked uncharacteristically nervous, refusing to meet Greg’s eyes, staring instead at the four words already drifting away on the wind.

“Of course.” Greg reached out and cupped his cheek. “I would love to marry you, Mycroft Holmes. I want to stay with you for the rest of my life.”

Mycroft nodded. “Thank you, Gregory.”

“Romantic sod,” Greg leaned in and kissed him deeply. “But you’re my romantic sod.”

Mycroft reached into his jacket, and pressed a small band into Greg’s hand. “Please do not feel pressured to wear this.” 

“If you think I’m not going to wear your ring, you’re crazy,” Greg murmured, pressing their foreheads together. “Now put it on me, and give me a kiss.”

Mycroft obliged, the ring, of course, fitting perfectly. Greg poured them both more wine, clinking their glasses lightly together. “I wonder how many other blokes are on the couch tonight with their partners thinking that message was for them,” he said with a considering look on his face after thorough snog.

“Mmm...quite a few, but I felt the need to make a proper declaration,” Mycroft said, setting his empty glass aside. 

“You did. And it all went perfectly well. Perfect wine, perfect pilot, perfect sunset, perfect proposal, and when we get home, I’m going to give you a suiting end to this perfect night.” Greg grinned. “Come home with me, Mycroft? Or should I say future husband?”

“Husband,” Mycroft echoed. “It is rather...striking isn’t it? This isn’t too much, too fast?”

“No. It’s perfect.” Greg kissed him, setting his hand on Mycroft’s knee. “You’re perfect for me, Mycroft. I know that you don’t think you are. That you worry. But I mean it. You’re perfect. You’re intelligent. Kind. Generous.” Greg gazed at Mycroft, all thoughts of London shimmering below them forgotten. “You’re beautiful.”

Mycroft blushed lightly, just enough that it showed in the dark lavender light, street lights below them flickering on. “Gregory.”

“Mycroft.” Greg leaned in, kissing him softly. He smiled, pausing for a moment. “Can you hear it?” 

Mycroft gave a small nod, looking curious as he turned his head to identify where the sound was coming from. “I didn’t arrange for music”

“It’s the theatre in the park. There’s a string quartet playing tonight. I was going to bring you to it, but you had plans already.” Greg dragged his lips down Mycroft’s throat. “These plans, apparently. Like I said. A perfect night.”

Mycroft’s breath caught, but before he could respond, Greg was standing, pulling him up and into his arms. 

“We’re here.” Greg murmured, taking his hand. “We’re together. Enjoy it.” He smiled and started to sway, matching the music. Mycroft hesitated, then laid his head on Greg’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Greg kissed the top of his head, humming quietly along, staring out at the city that had brought them together.


	2. Cover Art!

  
  
Cover art for this fic. :) 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> **
> 
> Related links for those who wish to see: 
> 
> More on Primrose Hill: https://www.royalparks.org.uk/parks/the-regents-park/things-to-see-and-do/primrose-hill
> 
> The music I'm imagining: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7gb-4cJncM 
> 
> Where the background picture for the cover art came from: https://www.flickr.com/photos/mikerolls/6722177841


End file.
